The advances in wireless Internet technologies and mobile computing lead to the booming of many services that serve data such as stock alerts, weather updates or personal communications including emails or instant messages to the millions of users via various devices. User preferences can be collected and the data can be served based on each user's individual preferences. The data for different categories can be formatted differently and may be delivered to the user via different applications executing on the user device. While HTTP clients display data via a browser, mobile devices such as smartphones can employ native “Apps” that execute on the operating systems such as iOS, Android or Windows Phone to display the data to the users.